


Gordon Freeman Fetish Essay

by silkymagnet



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Character Analysis, Essay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkymagnet/pseuds/silkymagnet
Summary: I overanalyse things and have a morbid fascination with the psychology behind various fetishes/kinks, so here’s this. If you are under the age of 18 I implore you not to open this. (I’ll give some leniency to those 16+ but I’d still advise against it, though this is purely information and not supposed to be vulgar it is still nsfw.)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Gordon Freeman Fetish Essay

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry.

There are multiple different ways for an individual to gain a new fetish/kink. The main ones include events transpiring in childhood or early adolescence which develop into fetishes, and a Pavlovian association with sexual acts or the feeling of being aroused. The latter is the one we will be discussing today.

In the uncut VOD of Act 2 of HLVRAI, Gordon Freeman mentions that he thinks the HEV suit has been “jacking [him] off”, which is the inciting factor that led to this essay being written. Because of his presumably constant sexual stimulation throughout the course of his time fighting his way out of Black Mesa, I propose that he may have gained, or will eventually gain, an entire new set of fetishes and kinks due to the previously mentioned Pavlovian association.

The fetishes I propose he has possibly developed, in no particular order and along with a brief description of why, are as follows:

  * Humiliation/Degradation



\- Throughout the course of the series he is consistently belittled or otherwise “made fun of” by his companions.

  * General pain kink 



\- I feel this one is self explanatory, he gets injured quite a lot.

  * Gunplay 



\- This is also fairly self explanatory, he has guns pointed at him multiple times, whether he actually gets shot or not.

  * Consensual drugging



\- The HEV suit apparently administers morphine when the wearer is injured, likely keeping Gordon at least a little bit high throughout most of the series.

  * Trapping/Slight movement restriction



\- The HEV suit is heavy, and this would’ve had an effect on how much Gordon was able to move. This is less “being unable to move” and more “having difficulty moving”.

  * Size difference



\- This is specifically referring to the Benrey boss fight at the end, so I don’t think this is as viable as some other options simply because the boss fight was so short and there may not have been enough time for it to “click” in his mind.

  * Soda?



\- I’m a little hazy on this one, mainly as 1) I’m not sure what this would entail, and 2) I’m uncertain as to whether or not he actually drinks soda at any point throughout the series and I’m not sure how much contact would be needed for it to develop into something.

  * Overstimulation 



\- As previously stated, the HEV was likely constantly “working” on this part of his body, or at least in situations of high stress which cropped up fairly frequently. This would result in Gordon getting overstimulated fairly easily.

  * Cock/Ball milking



\- From my understanding of it, it seems to be “milking” someone until they’re dry, sometimes with a specialised machine. From that understanding, I feel this point speaks for itself.

  * Alien anatomy



\- All those alien encounters would have to add up after a time.

I would like to make the point that I don’t believe he would be into all of these things at once, but at least a few are very possible. There’s also likely at least one or two that I’ve forgotten but you get the general idea.

Initially I had the idea to analyse this aspect of HLVRAI simply because I have an interest in certain aspects of psychology, one of those aspects being how fetishes are formed and why. I don’t intend for this to be used as fuel for NSFW writers/artists in the fandom, but as I am publishing this in a public space you are free to do as you please with the insight I’ve awarded you here.

In conclusion, Gordon is probably into some kinda fucked up shit now, and that’s okay.

Sources:

The Clip - https://sweepygeppetto.tumblr.com/post/619176143433744384/i-have-this-from-when-i-first-watched-the-streams

Video on how to sell feet pics online that I got some of my information on fetishes from - https://youtu.be/TKTxU7xromw


End file.
